


【卜洋】柑橘牛奶

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	【卜洋】柑橘牛奶

“洋洋——”卜凡进屋带上门，把刚买的水果放在餐桌上，大模特没有像往常似的窝沙发上看电视。卜凡心里一沉，“洋洋？”，呛口小辣椒八成又是哪气不顺自己憋屈着呢。  
他往卧室的方向走，一只脚刚踏进屋，大猫迅速地扑上来挂在他身上。  
卜凡热情地回搂着他的腰，这件黑底繁花长款开衫还是卜凡给他买的，捏在手里凉丝丝的。  
房间里一股煮沸的牛奶味，李振洋袒露的胸脯软乎乎地贴着卜凡，胸口随呼吸上下起伏着，没有说话。  
卜凡鼻尖蹭着omega 的腺体，“怎么了，洋洋。”  
李振洋身体过电似的抖了抖，圈紧了他的脖子，“抱着我。”  
卜凡捞起他两条腿，托着李振洋走到客厅，坐到沙发上。  
李振洋把卜凡箍得紧紧的，卜凡也没动，手摸上他的后背，轻轻地拍着。  
“咋啦，想娃啦？”  
李振洋两手撑着他肩膀直起身，眼睛一瞪，“我看你就是不想我！”  
“你这个哥哥不行啊，”卜凡手指缠上他的头发，嘴唇也凑过去，从眉梢吻到鼻尖，“我想死你啦。”  
李振洋一抬手撕掉了卜凡的屏蔽贴，柑橘调的清甘苦涩混杂着炸开在空气里。  
李振洋被吻得七荤八素，抓着卜凡的手往自己胸上放，“这儿……这儿涨……”  
卜凡的手刚一覆上去，就感觉到李振洋睡裤里的东西弹了一下。  
小乳包轻而易举地被他握在手里，乳尖几乎是立刻就挺起来，叩着卜凡的掌心。  
“恩……”李振洋呻吟出声，凑过去和卜凡接吻。这样的碰触他期待已久，在确定把孩子送到婆家过个五一的时候，在刚才因为奶水一直流总是沾湿衣服而苦恼的时候，他就想卜凡捏他揉他，想把卜凡迎进身体里。  
他太湿了，omega敏感的腔口分泌了不少液体，打湿了那块布料。  
卜凡肯定感觉到了，因为李振洋屁股底下卜凡鼓鼓囊囊的一包已经在硌着他了。他的Alpha伸出舌头舔他的嘴角和喉结，最后移到小突起上。  
被含住的感觉太妙了，李振洋发出满意地呻吟，他足够硬，也足够软了。流了一天乳汁的胸终于得到了释放。卜凡的舌面划过乳孔，不停地吮吸，李振洋就不停地战栗。  
“很甜，洋洋。”卜凡从一边吸完抬起脑袋，看到李振洋舒服得眼角发红的样子，忍不住拽他的头发，“我还要喝。”然后低头又吸住另一边。  
头皮的撕扯让李振洋不得不昂起头，乳房就更靠近自己的Alpha，看他吧唧着嘴，还有液体从嘴角流下来，下边也止不住地流水。  
牛奶味和人奶味混杂在一块，卜凡觉得自己被奶香包裹得严严实实。他的手沿着李振洋的背脊伸进内裤，把一根手指送到早就湿漉漉的洞口里。  
“亲…亲一下…”李振洋放荡地夹着卜凡的手指，摆动着腰请他进入。  
卜凡嘴唇贴上李振洋，特意发出明显的口水声，缠上omega的舌头，感受到手指被湿滑包裹。李振洋早就帮他拉开裤链，“快点卜凡，快点操我。”  
天生头部上翘的性器异常适合坐姿，李振洋被填满的同时胸口又有乳汁慢慢流下来。卜凡用手摸了一把，伸到李振洋嘴里。“尝尝你有多甜。”  
李振洋乖巧地含着卜凡的手指，早就被卜凡顶得说不出话来。  
omega的腰肢是柔软的，卜凡的动作幅度大得总是把李振洋颠起来，又重新摔落。  
李振洋弯成皎洁的新月，还承受着身下猛烈的撞击。  
卜凡摸着他的腹肌，“你这里，怀孕的时候，圆鼓鼓的，又白又软，里边装着宝贝儿子。”他反反复复地留恋那一块地方，“辛苦了，媳妇。”  
李振洋被爱欲熏得脸蛋红扑扑的，“你还知道啊…”  
“洋洋喜欢被抱着是不是，”卜凡去亲他额头冒出来的细密的汗，手揉着omega的屁股，“抱紧了。”  
李振洋一声惊呼，被卜凡整个人抱了起来。他本能地感到不安，穴口也跟着开始收缩。“我抱着你呢，洋洋，”Alpha用自己的信息素安慰李振洋，“我在抱着你。”  
李振洋贴着他的腺体狠狠地嗅了一下，伸出舌尖舔那块红肿的地方。卜凡的双臂紧紧地搂着他的膝弯，开始慢慢地前后动起来。抱着的姿势太难了，李振洋每一次因为重力往下坐的扎实，又被卜凡的力量顶起来。他嗓子尖的呻吟根本抑制不住，这太舒服了，而且他一点也不害怕。卜凡掐着他的大腿，就着交合的姿势，一步一步走到卧室。  
里面的东西随着卜凡的步伐一巅一巅，李振洋啃着他的喉结，牛奶味溢得更浓了。  
卜凡把湿漉漉的omega放在床上，他的胸前和胯下，都已经一团糟了。李振洋抬起手臂想遮住眼睛，卜凡一只脚跨上床，舔他的眼皮，“自己把着腿，恩？”  
李振洋还能怎么办，他的穴口被卜凡拿龟头顶着，乳肉被卜凡握在手里。他没有办法，他只能叉开腿。  
卜凡进得太深了，李振洋胸口一股一股地流水，被卜凡全吸了干净。李振洋已经一度以为自己爽得失去意识了，可肠肉还没出息地缠着卜凡。卜凡坚持从正面操他，看他在自己手里变热变烫，像刚出笼的鸡蛋糕。可现在他的鸡蛋糕化了，从眼睛，从乳头，从穴口，从头到尾。  
omega暖烘烘得被圈着，在卜凡手里释放出来，胸前的奶水又开始往下流。  
他懊恼地双手把头发拢了拢，“凡子，再帮帮我。”卜凡从他的锁骨吻到乳尖，留下一串淡红色的小印，“不着急，夜还长着呐…”


End file.
